Unfriendly Competition
from Jensine |faction = Society of Concerned Merchants |type = Side Quests |QuestID = MS29 }} Unfriendly Competition is a quest in . Background The Hero is directed to Jensine of Jensine's "Good As New" Merchandise by several merchants in the Market District, including Ogier Georick of The Main Ingredient and Claudette Perrick of The Gilded Carafe. Overview These merchants comprise the Society of Concerned Merchants. They are asked to talk to her about another merchant, Thoronir. Jensine tells them that Thoronir is selling goods at low prices, causing all the customers in the city to do their deals with him, leaving no customers for the other merchants. It is believed that Thoronir is obtaining his goods illegally in order to keep his prices low, and you're asked to investigate his business practices. Walkthrough Introduction Go to Jensine's shop and ask her about Thoronir and she will tell them that she is the head of the Society of Concerned Merchants. This society is meant to help out all the merchants in the city by working together to keep all business practices fair. Jensine tells them that Thoronir refuses to join the society and won't even talk to any of the other merchants about it. Because Thoronir recognizes all the merchants in town and they wouldn't be able to spy on him without being noticed, Jensine asks the Hero to find out where Thoronir is getting his goods. Thoronir's Supplier Go to Thoronir's shop, The Copious Coinpurse, and ask him about his great selection of items. Thoronir will tell them that the way he obtains his wares is a secret which he will not reveal to anyone. Go outside the shop and wait until no later than 8 pm, Thoronir will leave his shop sometime between 8 and 8:30. When he leaves his shop follow him to the The Merchants Inn, the Arboretum District, or sometimes the Temple of the One, depending on the day. Wherever he chooses for the evening, he will stay for about two hours. Wait on him until he leaves. Eventually Thoronir will walk back toward his shop. Instead of going inside, he turns down a nearby street. Just behind the shop is a small lawn where he will meet with his supplier, Agarmir. Sneak to the tree closest to Thoronir and walk along it to initiate the conversation. Thoronir and Agarmir argue about the goods Agarmir has been bringing to Thoronir lately. When they are done talking they go their separate ways. Revealing the Crimes After the conversation between the two, the Hero must go to Agarmir's House. They can follow him or simply go to the Talos Plaza District. His house is South on the road just inside the Western gate. While he is home his door is barred and one cannot enter. It is difficult to guess when Agarmir will leave his house. Weekdays he will wander in the afternoon, weekends he will leave in the morning. Either rance his home after the meeting with Thoronir, or wait an hour at a time during the day until he leaves. The door has an average lock so either pick the lock or use the Open Average Lock spell. Alternatively one can pickpocket Agarmir's house key from him then run/fast travel to his house then wait until he leaves. As they search his house, they'll discover that Agarmir has indeed been stealing the goods he sells to Thoronir. Once inside, go behind the stairs to the basement door and there will be another lock to pick. Enter this door and go down the stairs. Inside this room there will be piles of Bonemeal and a shovel, leading them to believe Agarmir is a graverobber. On a table in a corner of the room they will find a book entitled Macabre Manifest, which lists all the graves that Agarmir has robbed and what he has taken. Take this book, leave Agarmir's house, and take it to Thoronir. He will agree to stop buying from Agarmir and tells them he thinks Agarmir is going to rob another grave today. He asks the Hero to bring something else to prove Agarmir has been robbing graves. Travel to the Imperial City Palace and walk through the graveyard until they find the Trentius Family Mausoleum. When they enter the mausoleum, they'll find Agarmir and his partner, Rolgarel. Agarmir tells the Hero he knew they were following him and that he wasn't robbing a grave today. He was actually digging a grave for them and led them into a trap. Both men attack at once and they must kill them both. Alternative methods Method one Focus on killing Agarmir first and when he dies, quickly loot the keys from his body. This will allow them to escape from the area. Rolgarel will follow, but they can sheath their weapon and run for the guards. The guards will assist them and kill Rolgarel for them, after which they can loot his corpse. This method will not put a bounty on their head, as long as they first went through the dialog with Agarmir such that he attacks first. It may also be possible to just pickpocket the keys from him during battle (i.e.: one might not need to kill him to escape). If one manage to run far enough away from Rolgarel while doing this, he will stop attacking and will never restart. Instead, he'll return to his place in the mausoleum. Method two As soon as they enter the mausoleum, talk to Agarmir and initiate the combat sequence. As soon as they come at the Hero, paralyze each with a paralysis spell, and pickpocket Agarmir, taking all of his keys. Run out of the mausoleum, and find some guards. Rolgarel will follow but the guards will easily take care of him. Then, after he is dead (you can lift a level dependant sword and heavy armor off of him, minus the helmet), go back to the mausoleum. Agarmir will not attack them. Take the shovel, and complete the rest of the quest like normal, with little to no combat necessary. Method three When Agarmir leaves his house, follow him to the market area and wait in stealth mode until they are behind him and invisible. Pickpocket his Debaser sword. Equip the Debaser and return to the mission (searching his house). When they get to the mausoleum go down the stairs and when Agarmir comes towards them, back up to a corner of the door. Go through the dialog and then attack the unarmed Agarmir and kill him. Search his body, take the key and exit the mausoleum as mentioned above and let the guards despatch Rolgarel. Conclusion After defeating them, they can get the sword Debaser from Agarmir's corpse. One will also need his mausoleum key before they can leave. Before leaving, take the shovel Agarmir was using as the final piece of evidence. Also, take a look around the tombs. Hidden behind the tomb of Calliben Trentius is the enchanted mace, Calliben's Grim Retort. When returning to Thoronir, he tells them he has joined the society and will start selling his goods at fair prices. He gives them the Weatherward Circlet ring to thank for their help. He also improves his Disposition with the Hero, meaning it is easier to haggle better prices with him. After talking to Thoronir, go back to Jensine and she will reward them with 100–600 , depending on level. Journal Trivia *If one has trouble defeating both Agamir and Rolgarel: Sneak into the mausoleum and shoot arrows at Rolgarel from the doorway. He will not attack until they talk with Agarmir or attack him. After Rolgarel is defeated, they can talk to Agarmir as usual and will only have to deal with him. If one does it this way, an Imperial Guard may even come in and help them out with Agarmir, but there will also be a bounty of 40 gold on their head. However, none of the loot from this quest counts as stolen, so one will not lose it if one go to jail. *The name "OFORD GABINGS" in the Macabre Manifest is actually an anagram of "FRODO BAGGINS". The manifest says he is carrying an enchanted short sword with inlaid writing (Sting), a gold ring with an inscription (The One Ring), a travel cloak with silver and grean leaf fastener (given to him by the Lady of Lothlórien) and a leather bound "travel journal" (Bilbo Baggins' book "There and Back Again" which Bilbo leaves in his possession in the first book) just as Frodo Baggins carries in The Lord of the Rings trilogy. *Killing Agamir without starting a conversation can allow the quest to progress, and Rolgarel will still be alive and NOT attack. Bugs * If one happens to kill Agarmir before starting this quest then starting it will only cause it to never be finished. Thoronir will be waiting in the lawn until its time to open his shop and this happens every time since his supplier is dead. * One does not have to sneak at all while following Thoronir, not even when spying on the meeting. You can walk right up to them and stand in the bush and they will act as though the player is not there. *Once the Hero kills the two in the tomb, ensure that one picks up the key. If not and one exits they cannot re-enter the tomb and one will have to deal with the quest in your list for the rest of the game if the shovel is not collected. *Be sure not to take Agarmir's Shovel before initiating the conversation with Agarmir because after they kill Agarmir then one might not see the message telling them that they have found evidence making the quest impossible to finish. *Sometimes, one can follow Thoronir to the lawn behind his shop and he and Agarmir will just stand there without talking. Simply see if the sneak meter is lit up, and if it isn't, try again. One must stand in the bush in order for the conversation to start. If the conversation still does not begin, strike Agamir and he will begin to attack before initating the cutscene. The two will then go their separate ways but the player character will be pursued by gaurds for assult. *It is possible to pickpocket Agarmir's Debaser sword, then when they fight him in the mausoleum he will have another Debaser which one can take. One will count as stolen and the other will not. de:Unfreundlicher Mitbewerber es:Competición no amistosa ru:Нечестная конкуренция Category:Oblivion: Imperial City Quests